


Communion

by dashakay



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashakay/pseuds/dashakay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she wakes, she's ravenous. Spoilers for <i>Daybreak</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communion

She wakes and she's ravenous.  Stomach growling, fingernails digging into palms, fangs bared.

Fangs bared?  What the frak?

She is caked with dirt—on her face, under her nails, tumbling down her back.  Her mouth tastes like rich soil.

"Bill," she gasps, her mouth dry, lips cracked. 

"You have emerged," says a low voice in her ear. An accent she cannot place, soft and drawling.

This is not Bill.  He is not _her_ Bill.  It's the stranger, the one who carried her off from the tall grass, who said he could make her well again. Well and strong.

"Drink," he says. "Drink and live anew."  In the darkness she can just make out his mouth at his wrist and the sound of flesh tearing.  She blinks, unable to believe what she's seeing.

He, this other Bill who is not hers, holds his wrist to her mouth and she finds herself opening her mouth to him, something warm and sweet filling her mouth, trickling down her throat.  It tastes like life, hot and pulsing.  She feels it fill every vein, each artery. This is the blood that sent her into her long and dreamless sleep.  This is the blood that stopped her heart.  This is the blood that saved her life.

I am dead, she thinks. I am dead but I have never felt so alive.

Her stomach now full, she tips her head back and stares at the full moon shining on this new Earth of hers.  She licks blood from her fangs and laughs, thinking about the irony of how in death, she has finally found new life.

END


End file.
